


Bury the girl. Grow the woman.

by Vikdrumond



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), The Originals (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Best Friends, Childhood Friend, F/M, Joffrey is an idiot, Oc is son of klaus, Sansa is a witch, Sansa is not stupid, She can really play the games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-01-26 16:26:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21377062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vikdrumond/pseuds/Vikdrumond
Summary: She misses that time.She misses the comfort.She misses Innocence.Most of all she misses that girl.Where did the girl go? The girl who dreamed of knights and princes? Where did the girl who hadn't gotten used to the taste of blood in her mouth go?She left with the punches. She left with the insults. She left with the beatings. (Sansa/Oc)Also posted on Fanfiction.net
Relationships: Klaus Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Sansa Stark/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Silly girl

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so I apologize in advance for any spelling errors.
> 
> Some important facts:
> 
> This story is a modern story with supernatural aspects.
> 
> Sansa is a witch who is part of one of the most powerful magical families in the world.
> 
> The Stark family is part of the Westeros coven (which brings together several families) and is one of the oldest witches in the world.
> 
> Currently, the Westeros coven is governed by the Baratheon family, which is very intolerant of the rest of the supernatural creatures.
> 
> She is engaged to Joffrey Baratheon, the future coven leader, and hates every minute of it.
> 
> Oc is the son of Klaus Mikaelson and a Kitsune (making him a vampire, werewolf and kitsune hybrid). He possesses the powers of possession, can generate fire from his hands or tails (when transformed) and from his mouth, the power to appear in dreams and create illusions.

**P.V. Sansa**

She misses that time. She misses the comfort. She misses innocence.

Most of all she misses that girl.

Where did the girl go? The girl who dreamed of knights and princes?

Where did the girl who hadn't gotten used to the taste of blood in her mouth go?

She left with the punches. She left with the insults. She left with the beatings.

She was gone as soon as she met the real Joffrey Baratheon.

It was like a dream come true. With prince charming and all.

When his father told him that a marriage by clan prince Baratheon would be made. And that she had been chosen from all those coven girls, Sansa thought would burst with happiness. How lucky she was.

Those times always make her laugh bitterly. How naive she was.

Not that she ceased to be. She still dreamed of escape from her prison. She still dreamed of receiving again that feeling of loving and being loved, that same feeling she had in her childhood. That feeling you had with your friend before ...

Not! It's no use trying to be enchanted by memories of the past. The past will not save her. No one will.

_So why are you here?_ Asked my conscience. _Why are you here knowing the consequences of this act?_

Why am I standing at this airport, waiting for a friend I can't see for more than 7 years? Have I not learned yet? Is there still any part of that naive little girl waiting for a miracle? What do you expect your childhood friend to keep her safe?

_Is that girl still here?_

_Was this dark world not over with her yet?_

(...)

That girl was definitely still there.

It was the only explanation Sansa had for her heart is beating so fast, for her hands getting sweaty and her stomach tight.

_Silly girl. _Whispered my conscience. _Silly girl._

And the worst is that I could not even dispute. My only consolation would be that probably any other girl would also be in the same situation as mine.

Where was the boy who wore that ridiculous gel in his hair? Who wore cheesy turtlenecks and talked about astronomy as if it were the most important thing in the world? Sansa had to blink twice as if to confirm that it was really him coming toward her.

That boy had definitely grown up. With one meter and 90 centimeters, broad shoulders and pulled eyes. But the most surprising fact is that he can still make her smile easily, which in itself is really scary because she doesn't remember the last time she smiled.

And while the muscles of your face seem no longer used to forming a smile, just the sight of him coming your way is enough for her to draw the biggest smile on your face.

_I__t was him._ The image of what was your childhood. The friend in whom he shared his wildest dreams.

He represented the before. The before Joffrey Baratheon.

He reminded me of the girl who was constantly trying to bury to survive. He made that girl try to go out and try to dream again.

And that was your part. The part of the girl with foolish dreams that was making her heart beat like crazy in her chest.

\- Hi, Sansa. - Spoke giving one of his rare smiles.

And it was as if her heart was bursting.

Silly girl for sure.


	2. Dark World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friend requested this fic and chose the name of the character "Goro" which means enlightened son and that he would be represented by actor Lewis Tan. So Oc's physical appearance and name are not my responsibility.
> 
> Pay attention to Flashback will be important later in the story.

**In the previous chapter:**

“It was him. The image of what was your childhood. The friend in whom she shared his wildest dreams.

He represented the before. The before Joffrey Baratheon.

He reminded me of the girl who was constantly trying to bury to survive. She made that girl try to go out and try to dream again.

And that was shes part. The part of the girl with foolish dreams that was making her heart beat like crazy in her chest.

\- Hi, Sansa. - Spoke giving one of his rare smiles.

And it was like your heart was bursting. ”

* * *

** _“The “line” between good and evil has not only been blurred, but expanded.”_ **

\- Unknown author.

**P.V. Goro**

Let us clarify the matter in advance. It's not like he wants to go, really. In fact, considering all things, he was relatively happy where he was.

He had no links, nothing to hold him or anything to care about. Her life experience (which compared to many was still very little) dictated that family and friends are a burden. They delay you. They hurt you and in the end they betray you.

In this world it was better to be alone. It was a dark line to follow and some would even call him a hypocrite after all he was breaking the code he held dear. _Never depend on anyone. Just trust yourself._

_Except for her._ His treacherous mind whispered. He trusted her at least to some extent, in all the letters exchanged, words spoken and unspoken it was obvious that something was wrong.

The pages became paragraphs, and the paragraphs simple lines.

That would probably mean nothing, but a long time ago he had learned to trust his instincts and they said he had to be here in this damn city. Attribute your paranoia to the many assassination attempts that have been going on since your childhood, hell you could attribute your paranoia to every month your mother spent running away with him always looking over your shoulder, always waiting for the moment your enemies would reach them.

So he needed to see her. See if she was all right and if that matched the rumor that her father is finally in town. Well ... It would be interesting to meet the bastard sperm donor.

And if her instincts really proved right and she really needed help, it would be fun to see New Orleans burn.

\- It's not like there are many things that could kill me. - I said shrugging.

But in the end she was just one more reason why he had come back. He needed to know. Know what had happened 10 years ago. Which made her mother run so desperately never stopping, never allowing herself to look back. And make them pay them. Pay for killing her.

It was with this resolution made in the depths of his being about discovering the truth that he first caught the sight of lovely red strands in the crowd for a long time.

_Sansa. _And if he smiled even if it was a small smile at that sight it was just a bonus of having to revisit that horrible city.

\- Hi, Sansa. - Said keeping the small smile while looking at her.

Sometimes it wasn't that bad to come home.

**P.V. Sansa**

\- Hi, Sansa.

It was an impulse, she barely noticed as jumped into his arms, wrapping him tight as if afraid he would disappear, but to her relief he didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her.

_Safety._ And sighed happily in a long time.

He represented safety in every way and every way that was where she felt safe. In your hug.

It was like breathing for the first time in a long time, a relief that consumed her being in someone else's presence without having to be self-policing in fear of what the smallest gestures might deliver. Without having to build a wall between her and him, creating a perfectly refined image of innocence and harmlessness. She was just her, the girl and the woman.

But like everything in her life that brought her relief this was also momentary. And when he calmly pulled her out of his arms she almost cried at the loss of that sensation.

**P.V. Goro**

When he finally pulled her out of his embrace very reluctantly and could finally analyze her further.

Hair kissed by the fire. Blue eyes like arctic sea. A slightly unbalanced smile on the left by his dimple. Beautiful.

But it was none of those features that his gaze stopped, More Yes but the extravagant golden ring attached to his right hand.

He hated when his instincts were right.

\- Something I should know? - I asked, raising my right eyebrow and meeting her startled gaze as if for a moment she had forgotten the presence of the ring on her finger.

\- I can explain. - She said hurriedly.

\- I'm listening.

* * *

**Flashback on:**

**22 years ago.**

“A woman with Asian features sitting in a questionable looking bar stared at a blond man with deep blue eyes.

Man smiled showing his fangs. The woman let blue flames envelop her hands.

That was the beginning of something lovely. ”

**Flashback off.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It will probably take me two weeks to post another chapter because of the exam week (Linguistics and specific anatomy can be really hard), but after those two weeks and if no other teacher asks to do a literature review (horrible, really horrible !) and if I pass all my tests I will be free to update all my stories faster.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue?


End file.
